Another Marauder
by AribethDA
Summary: A lovely story of a fifth maurader the writing is fairly bad and nothing especialy exciting happens but as I hate it when authurs take down stories I will leave this one up. I have started and new and hopefuly better version of this story: Maurader Reborn
1. Chapter 1 On there way

A/N: I happen to like author's notes so I will leave them a lot, if you do not, feel free to skip them. This story has been bouncing around in my head before the fifth book came out at least, and I have spent the years after it came into being perfecting it without knowing. I really have no idea where this story will end so bear with me.

Disclaimer: As much as I want them, Harry Potter and all ideas from it do not belong to me, only JK Rowling

-------------

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of platform 9 ¾ just as it has done for many years. Although the parents and the kids rotated through, things were still almost the way they had been for as long as anyone could remember.

There was one thing, however, that was not the same, although you couldn't tell by looking. To everyone, it just looked like an average 11 year old girl just perhaps a little short for her age. Her most striking feature was her very blue eyes shining from under her stringy brown hair that hung just past her shoulders.

She hurried along the moving train and opened the door of a compartment.

"Can I sit here?" she asked the two boys already sitting in the compartment.

"Sure," one of them said, he had black messy hair and glasses, "my name is James, and this is Sirius," he motioned to the boy sitting across from him, whose black hair was longer and better groomed, "what is your name?"

"Ari" she said as she sat down. "Well, Aribeth really, but everyone calls me Ari"

"So are you exited to be starting Hogwarts?" James said.

"I guess so." Ari replied.

"I'm very excited," James said, obviously trying to get some form of conversation started, "my parents have been telling me about Hogwarts for ages, and I can't wait to finally get to go."

"I didn't even know Hogwarts existed to tell you the truth." Ari said "so I really don't know what to expect."

"You're Muggle born?" asked Sirius suddenly, speaking for the first time.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no, I guess not, it's just, well I've never…oh, never mind" Sirius finished lamely.

"You're not on about that Pureblood junk are you?" asked James.

"Well, I never saw what all the fuss was about, but my parents always made a big deal about people's blood."

"The only people who should be interested in blood are vampires and Healers, end of discussion."

-----------------

Through the rest of the trip, James and Sirius took it upon themselves to educate Ari on the entire wizarding world. As they disembarked from the train Ari was learning of the most exiting wizarding sport, Quidditch. A gruff call interrupted James' story of when the Canons' Seeker, Brian, caught the snitch by jumping through one of the goalposts, but then fell twenty feet before the Keeper could catch him.

"First years this way, come on now." The biggest man that James and Sirius had ever seen was calling them. He had a black scraggly beard, but his eyes looked nice enough.

"Do you think it's safe or do you reckon he is going to eat us?" joked Ari as the trio made their way to the big man.

"Somehow I doubt Dumbledore would allow a giant cannibal on the grounds." Sirius said, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Everyone here? Let me welcome you and tell you my name, Hagrid. Come on then to the boats." And Hagrid led the somewhat (or in some cases very) nervous first years in the direction they assumed the boats were located.

"So how do you suppose the rest of the school gets to the castle then, if we get the boats?" asked James, "think they swim?"

"Nah, they ride in horseless carriages, see?" Sirius pointed to a line of carriages that indeed had nothing visible attached to their harnesses.

"I knew that."

"Four to a boat everyone." The trio jumped and looked around, having not realized that they had arrived at their destination.

As Ari, Sirius, and James were climbing into their boat, a voice sounded behind them.

"E-excuse me, b-but can I…I mean m-may I ride…" it was a slightly chubby boy who seemed to be shaking.

"Of course you can," said Ari with a friendly smile, scooting over to make room.

The mini fleet of boats cast off on Hagrid's signal. As they made their way across the lake a giant squid stuck its tentacles out of the water to the squeals of delight and fear of those in the boats. Everyone fell silent as the students looked up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. It seemed to glow and its reflection in the shimmering water simply added to its perfect picture.

---------------------

"So what house do you want to be in?" Ari asked Sirius as they made their way up the center of the Great Hall.

"My parents want me to be in Slytherin, but I want to be in Gryffindor, what about you?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be good, James?"

"Gryffindor, definitely."

"Attention students, when I call your name please come forward and be sorted into your houses," said Professor McGonagall.

The hat that she had just placed on the stool in front of her suddenly ripped open at a tear near the brim and began to sing:

_I may look like an old dumb hat_

_One found in a closet or box_

_But I can assure you that _

_I know where you should be_

_Perhaps in Gryffindor_

_Where away from danger they do not shrink_

_Or maybe in Ravenclaw_

_Where they do like to think_

_Possibly in Slytherin_

_For those who are most sly_

_Or perchance in Hufflepuff_

_Where they know the heart doesn't lie_

_Now that you know the choices_

_It's time for the moment of truth_

_I will look for your souls' inner voices_

_And tell you where your home is_

"I wonder what it is like to be a hat." Ari pondered. Sirius and James snickered quietly.

"Abel, Jennifer," called Professor McGonagall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" cried the Sorting Hat.

Cheers echoed off the walls.

It wasn't long before…

"Alagondar, Aribeth"

As the Sorting hat was placed on her head, a voice nearly made her fall off the stool,

"Strange, either you have a very vivid imagination or the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' works especially well for you. I really have no doubt when I say…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius made his way up to the hat, suddenly feeling sick.

'Not Slytherin' he thought as McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Really," said a voice, "you know your family's all been in Slytherin, but I see defiance in you…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After Terry Portwood was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was James' turn, and he was in…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James sat himself by Sirius and across from the boy from the boat who had introduced himself as Peter.

Once Alfred Zullo was sorted into Slytherin the man of the hour stood to address the school.

Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat at the center of the head table, his magnificent midnight blue robes and long silver beard glinting in the candlelight.

"I'm excited to welcome all of my students either to or back to this wonderful castle I hope you will learn to call your home away from home. Just a quick note before we fill our bellies, first years should be aware that the forest on the Hogwarts grounds is forbidden to all students. Now, without any further chatter, eat!"

Food appeared on the golden plates in front of all the students and no one hesitated to dig in.

-----------------

A/N: First of all, please REVIEW! This is my first Harry Potter fic and I really want to know what you think, don't be afraid to point out errors, my writing can't get better if no one tells me how to fix it. Also, if I ever get to the Marauders becoming Animagi, I need a nickname for Ari, I have been racking my brain for years and can not think of anything. Ari will become a white tiger, just think on it and tell me anytime, I will remind you when (if) I am closer to that point. And if any of you are already seeing weird things going with Ari, and think I need to add more things to my disclaimers, I will, but I do not want to give anything away so I will add those when all is revealed. I'm done babbling, now please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Settling In

A/N: I'm writing this chapter because this story has been in my head too long, but if people don't start reviewing soon I am going to think of a horrible cliffhanger and not update until I get at least one review (but I will keep writing, both to satisfy me and to quickly reward my reviewer, I might even email it to said reviewer a day before posting.

Disclaimer: As hard as I have been trying since posting my last chapter I still do not own Harry Potter, I am just borrowing JK's characters.

-------------

"Will all first year Gryffindor students please follow me to Gryffindor Tower," a tall seventh year with a shiny badge reading HB called.

As James, Ari, and Sirius followed the Head Boy, Mark, someone had called him, they couldn't help but gape at the magnificent paintings as well as architecture that makes Hogwarts so grand.

"I'm going to be so lost," a voice said behind the trio, it was Peter.

"If you ever need help, just find one of us," said James, "Although I won't be very much help at first because I have a feeling I will be lost too." Ari and Sirius nodded in agreement.

The students found themselves stopped in front of an old looking painting of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," Mark called, "you need a password to enter, and it changes every year. This years is 'great wizbe'"

The portrait swung forward and the students began clambering in through the portrait hole. The inside was a common room was red and gold, and there was a fire crackling cheerfully one side. There were many comfy looking armchairs and a sofa or two, along with some tables to do homework at.

"This is were you will most likely spend most of your free time," Mark said, you must be in here by eight o'clock on school night and nine for weekends, but you may stay in the common room as late as you would like, although I would highly recommend sleeping sometime. The boys dormitories are up the stairs on your left, and girls, on your right. A warning to the boys, you cannot go into the girls dormitories because the founders for some reason found us untrustworthy. You may try if you wish, but you will be humiliated. Your stuff is already in your rooms and no, you can not change rooms unless there is a very good reason, and you will have to ask the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall."

-------------

"So how's your room?" Ari asked, bounding into the dormitory assigned to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"It's a room," shrugged Sirius

Ari looked around, taking in the five four-poster beds, all with crimson sheets and curtains, the trunks at the foot of four of the beds, and the poster of the Chudley Cannons hung crookedly over what Ari assumed was James' bed.

"Looks about the same as mine, only you probably won't have strange people that call themselves human trying to 'girl up' your room."

"Hopefully not"

"So who are your two roommates I haven't met yet?" inquired Ari.

"This is Remus," James said, motioning to a short boy with brown hair rummaging through his trunk, "but there will only be four boys in our room because there wasn't the right number of boys to completely fill each dorm, and we drew the short straw."

"Not that it really matters," said Sirius, "It's really just one less potential person you might hate but be forced to room with."

"Or one less friend who you get to room with," Ari replied.

"I'm trying to be optimistic here Ari," Sirius said, pretending to be frustrated.

Ari shook her head, "hi Remus, don't let these two drive you crazy, I've only known them a day, but I can recognize potential, I think Peter is okay though, so it is safe to stick to him, most likely you won't loose your sanity."

Remus had turned from his trunk and smiled weakly, "thanks for the warning."

-------------

The first day seemed to go by in bursts. First all the first years would be running around the many corridors trying to find were their classrooms were, and hoping to not get lost in one of the castles many secret passageways. Then class would start, and while the teachers went over their expectations for the class, and rules, and all the other first day stuff. The thing that no student could deny was that most of the teachers had a knack for making things go on and on.

After breakfast, Sirius, Ari, and James hurriedly tried to find the potions classrooms while Peter tagged along trying not to get lost.

"Just when I think we can't go down any farther, we hit more stairs," James gasped, having started to run when the foursome realized they had to be to class in two minutes (that had been five minutes ago).

"Maybe Hogwarts is like an iceberg, most of it is underground," said Remus, who had ended up with the group after escaping from a side corridor the floor above.

After finding the potions dungeon ("Finally" squeaked Peter) the five first years gathered around a table and began hurriedly setting up their cauldrons so that Professor Slughorn could continue with his lecture.

"Potion making doesn't have to be very hard, at least not in the beginning, but it can easily become dangerous if you are not paying attention," Slughorn began once everyone was ready, "I have already explained what is expected, so I have decided to let you brew an easy potion, just so you can get an idea of what this class will be like. Please get out your basic ingredients kit and your potions book, turn to page 26, and begin brewing the hair growing potion."

Once class was over and the class had given Professor Slughorn a sample of their potions Slughorn assigned a fourteen inch report on what can go wrong when you mix the ingredients in the wrong order.

"Homework on the first day?" complained Sirius as they headed out of the dungeons and to Transfiguration.

"Well at least we are getting stuff done, instead of wasting the first week back," Remus answered.

"True, but it would be nice to give us all at least a little time for our brains to warm up again," said James.

Thankfully they all made it to Transfiguration on time, although at first they thought Professor McGonagall had not, until the tabby cat on her desk turned into said professor when a kid wandered in just after the bell rang. They spent the rest of the class trying to turn matches into needles, although nobody got anything to happen except for make their match start smoking.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful unless you counted Tracy Jorgensen falling asleep in History of Magic cool. As the all the students made their way back to their common rooms complaining about getting homework right at the end of a boring class.

As James fell asleep, he was content that Hogwarts was as good as he thought it would be.

As Sirius slept, he was thinking of how nice it was that his parents would be very upset that he wasn't in Slytherin.

As Peter fell drifted off, he thought of how he couldn't wait to tell his parents about his first real day of Hogwarts.

As Remus dozed, he thought of how he might have gotten his first friends since he was four,

And Ari's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that it is good to finally be on vacation.

-----------

A/N: I know the chapters are short but I think they might be getting longer. I'm sorry about the slow beginning, I am just trying to set everything up, I promise next chapter will get good. Reviews are my food so please don't make me go hungry.

A special thanks to azorianqt who added me to favorites and author alert, although no review…

Yes if you review you will get thanked on here, unless you don't want to be, then say that in your review. (I love reviews, so send me anything, you can even only send me one word if you want, even a word like eggs, I really don't care, they make me excited)


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Snivellus

A/N: Don't get extremely attached to my update speed, I hope to never leave you hanging, but I have no guarantees. I am putting thoughts in 'single quotes', so don't get confused or think I'm weird because I can't even use quotes right (you must save thinking I'm weird for one of the many valid reasons).

Disclaimer: Sadly all I own of Harry Potter are six of his books, but they give me much joy, so I guess that is better than nothing.

------------

During the week after the year started, the students who shared dorm number thirty-four - along with Ari, who spent a lot of her time in dorm thirty-four – grew closer, especially after their second potions class.

One must be very careful when brewing potions. You must be sure to add the right amount of ingredients in the right order. While in simpler potions, there is more room for error without totally ruining your potion, or at least not causing any injuries, but it is still very possible to make a mistake. Something Peter found out the hard way.

'That's weird,' thought Peter after he added a unicorn hair to his potion, 'wasn't the potion supposed to turn green, not stay blue?'

Peter looked around, nobody seemed to be paying attention to anything but their own week long breath freshening potion. Slughorn was walking around the room observing his students progress, pointing out when their beetles needed to be mashed more, or they had to keep stirring their potion for another few minutes. Thinking maybe it would change after he added his roots. Peter gathered them, wishing that he were good at this, or better yet, not even their. Just as he was about to drop them in his potion, Slughorn turned to look at his potion and yelled…

"Stop!" Peter jumped, and in his surprise, he dropped the roots – right into his potion.

Peter's and his potion turned bright red, and (the potion) began to bubble angrily.

"Everybody out of the room, now," called Slughorn.

Not quite sure why, the first years scrambled out of the room and away from Peter's potion, which had begun to spit boiling potion everywhere. Just as the last of the class made it to the door, the potion exploded with a bang, spewing the hot liquid all over the backs of the students in range.

After Slughorn got the class to calm down he took those burned by Peter's potion to the hospital wing and sent a student to get Mr. Filch to clean up the potion. He told the remaining students to stay out of the classroom.

Unfortunately for Peter, everyone knew whose potion had forced the evacuation of the potions classroom. Even more unfortunately, the first year Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins.

"I knew that there would defiantly be some thick people at Hogwarts, but I didn't think it was even possible to make a breath-freshening potion explode," sneered a Slytherin named Severus. "How did you get into Gryffindor, I would think anyone with your potion making _talents_ would be in Hufflepuff, if they were even let into Hogwarts at all."

"Hey!" cried Sirius, "leave him alone will you, Snivellus"

"Oh, the idiot has hired a bodyguard, he must be smarter than he comes off to be, or maybe his mother had to hire one for him."

"Why you!" roared James as he and Sirius simultaneously pulled out their wands.

"Will you guys please calm down?" a fourth voice asked, it belonged to a red-head with vivid green eyes that Sirius remembered as Lily.

They probably wouldn't have listened, so it is a good thing that Slughorn returned at that moment followed by Filch, or else someone was sure to end up either in detention, the hospital wing, or both.

-----------

A/N: I'm not done writing, but I was wondering does anyone know what the base liquid is in potions are? I mean we always come into the middle of potions and they are adding ingredients, lots of times solid things, to a concoction mostly liquid. Now the solid stuff probably melts or burns up because as we know potions are hot, but what liquid to we start with, a large amount of water, or some other liquid, or perhaps different measurements of different liquids, or maybe it changes from potion to potion, or perhaps the simple potions use one simple base while complicated use a different base or perhaps many. Or maybe certain kinds of potions use certain liquids, like antidotes use liquid a, poisons liquid b, things that make thing grow liquid c, and so on. Maybe it's something else entirely. I'm ranting, I know, and I'm probably too obsessed with this but hey, you now have an idea of how my mind works (yes _this_ is a valid reason to think I'm weird).

A/N 2: I'm done writing now, I know it's short. I think this story will mostly have short chapters but will (hopefully) be updated frequently. I wanted to have a Malfoy like character, and I decided to make that Snape, sorry if that's a little off canon (I'm not sure, I really don't remember anything about his personality while he was attending Hogwarts).

A special thanks to…

azorianqt: gives azorianqt a cookie I forgive you for not reviewing.

amythestpony: gives amythestpony an ice-cream You reviewed too (as I think you know) and I really appreciate it.

… who both not only reviewed but put me in their alert

Remember, reviews make me happy, do you honestly want to deprive me of happiness. Just seeing the notice that says I got another review makes me happy, even if they are just saying 'I read your story' (so review, it makes me happy and you get your name in my story – well after it).


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the story (besides Ari)? Trust me, if I did, I'd be publishing books, and living large.

-------------

"Don't worry about it Peter," said Sirius as the five first years made their way to Transfiguration.

"Yeah, it was only the second real potion you have ever brewed, and all you really did wrong was add the unicorn hair before you added the ground stones," said Remus

"It was a really easy mistake to make, probably happens almost every time Slughorn has first years prepare breath-freshening potions," comforted Ari, choosing not to point out that a warning label had been in the book, and before they started Slughorn had pointed out how important it was to add the stones first, Peter already felt bad enough.

"But, but, my cauldron exploded!" sobbed Peter, "and the entire class had to leave, and they couldn't finish _their_ potions, so an entire class was wasted, and now everyone in the class thinks I'm horrible, and I have to write to my mom and tell her I need a new cauldron, because I managed to completely destroy my old one after only making two potions in it."

"Its not that bad Peter, cauldrons aren't that expensive, and it's not like your family is poor anyway. And the class doesn't think you're worthless…" began James

"But Severus"

"Do you honestly care what greasy little Snivellus thinks?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, don't pay attention to anything he says, you weren't put in Hufflepuff were you?...No," James quickly added when Peter began to open his mouth, "you're in Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat obviously thought you had some good stuff in you."

"But," moaned Peter, "what if every week I explode a potion, I'll never be able to pass exams. And what if I can't pass anything, what if they write me up as barley better then a squib and...and make me leave Hogwarts?"

"No matter how horrible you are at anything, even if you can't even manage to hold your wand the right way, nobody is going to make you leave Hogwarts," Remus said firmly "and I'll help with potions, I'll watch over your shoulder and tell you if you are doing anything wrong, and if you like, I can tutor you in anything your having trouble with that I understand." 

"Yeah Peter, we'll all help, you'll be one of the best in all our classes," encouraged Ari.

Peter smiled weakly "Thanks you guys."

All five sat down at their sets and listened when McGonagall began to speak.

-----------

After a hard Transfiguration lesson (McGonagall wasn't exaggerating when she had said it was hard), Peter felt his confidence slipping again.

"Hey Remus, did you get your string to turn into wire?" asked Peter as they headed to lunch.

"No, but it did turn somewhat shiny,"

"Mine didn't do anything; can you help me tonight after diner?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry Peter, but I can't tonight," said Remus looking uncomfortable, "my mother is…really sick and…Dumbledore said I could visit her tonight,"

"Okay…"

"How about tomorrow night, would that be okay?"

"I guess so."

'Great' thought Remus as he sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius, 'I finally make friends, and I start lying to them the first week I meet them, but I can't tell them, they'd just get scared and not want to be around me, not to mention tell the entire school.'

So Remus sat, not knowing that across from him another friend was hiding an even bigger secret, not because she thought she would be abandoned, she just wanted to abandon her old life, at least while she was at Hogwarts.

---------------

A/N: I think it was a while since I posted but I am not really sure. I just thought I would get this out, start a little more conflict going, I know it really didn't do much.

Thanks to:

nirali: when I was writing I thought of what somebody would say, then couldn't think of what anyone else would say, and then I forgot what the first person would say (I also forgot who said person was, which is why I'm not using any names).

amythestpony: I'm glad you liked the ice cream, I'd give you more but my dog ate the rest. And thank you for commenting about my potions comment, I'm glad you could even get through my rambling, but that's just how my brain works.

Please review people, it takes you a minute at most, and it brings me much joy (and yes almost all grammatical errors in my notes are meant to be there).


	5. Chapter 5 Night of Secrets

A/N: Its funny, when I first post a chapter, the hits go up semi rapidly, and even when I don't, if I check in a reasonable time later, there are at least one or two more, but at midnight, and even two in the morning, nobody's going to my story. What's wrong with the world? Why aren't their more crazy people reading fan fiction in the middle of the night?

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction instead of writing books (if I had enough full ideas in my head to write books, (most of my ideas are incomplete as you might realize when reading my writing) and enough free time to write)?

A/N 2: yes I'm back to babble some more, the question mark refers back to "why would I be writing fan fiction instead of writing books?" but you put the punctuation after the parenthesis. I realize you lots of you (if there really are lots of you and not just me logging on to my story way more than I think I am, or perhaps someone who keeps clinking on it to be funny or because they like my story that much) probably figured that out or just didn't care, but I babble in my brain and I try to write down what is happening in my brain in my authors notes and now, along with the note that will inevitably be at the end, it is quite likely that my notes will be as long as the chapter, and my babbling about how long they are is isn't helping or my babbling about babbling, or my babbling about annoyed reader who wants to remain anonymous kidnaps AribethDA to allow readers stumbling through this novel of its own read the actual chapter

-------------

At 6:00 Remus excused himself from the conversation being held by Sirius, Ari, James, and Peter. He walked down the corridors seeing only a few groups of students on his way and met Madam Pomfrey by the castles front doors.

"Are you ready Mr. Lupin?" she asked kindly as they made their way to the Whomping Willow, Remus noticed she was carrying a long stick.

Remus just shrugged, he was already starting to feel the knot in his stomach that arrived their every time he transformed.

When they reached the willow Madam Pomfrey prodded a knot at the tree's base with her stick and it was immediately frozen solid.

After Remus arrived in the shack built for his use, sat in a chair, and prepared for what was defiantly going to be a long night.

------------

**The following passage is rated above K+ for violence I do not want to bump up the rating for a small part of my story, so please skip the part between the stars if you are under thirteen or do not like violence and I will summarize it below.**

_The castle was under siege, and orcs were everywhere, killing everything. Steel was flashing as elven and human warriors fought against the tyrants. No one was sure how they had gotten in, but the orcs needed to leave. There were two twin elves. Their silvery blond hair flying behind them as they wielded their swords, fighting with an odd grace, looking almost as if they were not fighting but dancing. Just as they almost had fought the orcs out of the room, an orc impaled one of the elves from behind, killing her almost instantly. A human killed the orc and slammed the door shut, running to the fallen elf. The one still standing was looking at her sister with a dazed expression on her face._

_The human looked up with tears in his eyes at the still living elf, "Ari?" he said, barely above a whisper. _

"_She," stuttered the elf, "she didn't, Aragorn, she didn't jump."_

Ari sat strait up in her dormitory bed, covered in cold sweat. "Anna," she said, tears starting to run down her face. She buried her face in her pillow, trying not to remember, to see the surprised look on the fallen elves face. Ari cried herself to sleep that night.

Summery – Ari has a dream of a castle being attacked by creature called orcs. There were twin elves, and one of them died. A human named Aragorn was very upset and he called the other twin Ari. Ari told him that the fallen elf "didn't jump". She woke up very upset and said "Anna" before falling back asleep.

------------

A/N: I know, kind of a dire chapter, but I needed to advance some plot. Just warning you I probably won't be updating soon because I will be away for the next three weeks. And now for the first part of "The Disclaimer"

Disclaimer: Orcs, elves, and Aragorn all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, not me.

A thanks to…

amythestpony Now you know a little bit more, your basically the reason I posted this chapter at all, I wasn't sure how I should go on, so you readers out there give amythestpony a hand, and a cookie (by the way thanks for the cookie, and my dog wants to say thanks for the doggie treat, she liked it a lot) You reviewed before I thought anyone would have noticed I updated (and then I nearly killed FF.N because I must have tried to get to your review right after you posted it, and it would only show me my old reviews) I think you will be a regular, and that makes me very happy! skips away singing "I have a regular, I have a regular"

azorianqt: I'm glad you're trying to understand the characters.

kitti-kat89 gives kitti-kat89 a brownie Welcome to my thanks section, I hope I will get another regular, and I can't believe I am making so many people think when reading my story.

I am very happy I have three people in my thanks, but try to top it you readers-but-not-reviewers. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Returns

A/N: I am back, (obviously), and after enjoying my first real shower in weeks I decided to post more. I apologize for any typos; I am, for some reason, having trouble typing today.

A/N 2: I will not put any spoilers for book 7 in this story, although I don't know how they could fit, I haven't finished the book and you never know. I am very against spoilers and those who give them so feel safe to read this story (and if you are still unsure I won't take any offense if you wait until you finish the book to read mine)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

-----------

Breakfast at the great hall the next morning was unusually subdued for four students at the Gryffindor table. James, Peter and Sirius were, instead of laughing through breakfast, seriously discussing when Remus would be back again. Ari was sitting quietly with bags under her eyes, lost in thought and memories.

"I wonder what's wrong with his mom, that he got to leave school, what if she's dieing or something, that would be terrible," said James.

"Yeah, but if it were that bad, you would think Remus would probably be gone for a while, but he seemed pretty sure he would be back by tonight to help Peter with Transfiguration," said Sirius, Peter nodded in agreement.

-----------

Remus meet with his friends just after lunch started, and Ari couldn't help but notice he was also tired, and had a sickly look about him. When he took his bag from his shoulder it briefly revealed a long scratch from his elbow to a couple inches from his wrist.

"Hey Remus, how's your mom?" asked Peter as Remus took the seat across from him.

"She's not getting any worse," said Remus.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and hundreds of students began pouring out of the Great Hall. Remus started a conversation about Quidditch and after his four friends exchanged looks they were all off to Charms class with Professor Flitwick.

"What's the matter Lupin?" asked a drawling voice from behind them as the fivesome began to climb the stairs leading to the Charms classroom, "feeling sick of wearing robes that were old when your precious Muggle loving Headmaster was in school?"

"Bug of Snivellus," snarled Sirius.

"I'm shaking in my shoes, you know, the name Black looses its edge when you are hanging out with such filth," sneered Severus.

"Come on Sirius, lets get out of here," said James, taking Sirius' arm and leading him away.

"That's right Black, listen to the Muggle lover and run away."

Sirius pulled out his wand and Severus did the same. James and Ari followed suite, although they didn't yet know any spells they could throw at Severus, but Severus probably knew dark magic. They wanted to intimidate him, and if he did throw anything at their friends, they could always resort to Muggle fighting.

"No magic in the corridors," said Mark, the Head Boy, "this is your only warning, next time you'll get Detention."

With some final glares on everyone's part, everyone turned and began to walk to their next class.

-------------

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, but when the seventh book came out I got distracted. I will try to get the next chapter up faster, but I might be leaving for a while again next week, and I am still reading the seventh book. Just warning you, their probably won't be loads of action scenes or ones where death is hanging purely because Harry's parents and friends life, at least at the beginning, was happy and carefree. I will try to get to out of Hogwarts, or maybe start a new story if my muse decides to leave, and that one will be more adventurous. Just warning you so you won't be disappointed, but James' life is far from dull, there is just no Voldemort causing havoc yet. Stay Tuned, and please, please,

REVIEW!!

Thanks to whoever reviewed chapter 5 and chapter 1, but I am not reading reviews until I am done reading book seven because I REALLY don't want any spoilers, and someone might accidentally put one in, or put one in on purpose because they think its funny. Don't take it as an offense, but I have been waiting forever on this book and I do not what it ruined. I will thank you two and anyone else who reviews after I finish the book. Please review this chapter as I will still be checking to see if people reviewed, and people reviewing still makes me very happy. Review now.


	7. Chapter 7 A Refreshing Rain : AN

A/N: I finished book 7!!! I would say something witty about it, but nothing comes to mind that wouldn't give away parts, and I don't like spoilers.

Disclaimer: Since JK Rowling is done with Harry Potter, she decided to give it to me and…no Mr. Police Officer, it's true it's…

-------------

There was a clap of thunder as rain continued to pelt the castle. It had been raining off and on for the past week and, according to the weather witch on the wireless, it wasn't supposed to stop for another few days.

"Peter," whispered James from a room by the Great Hall, "get in here."

"Wha…oh," said Peter and he separated himself from the herd of students to meet his friends he had apparently missed see leave and duck into the classroom.

"Honestly Peter, have you already forgotten about a prank we spent all week perfecting?" asked Ari as she looked up from the parchment she and Remus had been examining.

"I thought it was tomorrow," said Peter, a little frown on his face, didn't you tell Daniel that you didn't want to be late for dinner because they were serving roast?"

Sirius heaved a great, fake, sigh, put his hands on Peter's shoulders and said, as if talking to a six year old, "Daniel is a prefect, right?" Peter nodded, "and what do prefects do?"

"Report students doing things they aren't supposed to?"

"Exactly, and are we supposed to bewitch the ceiling so it rains on the student body?" Peter shook his head, "So by telling Daniel we wouldn't want to miss dinner, it makes it more likely we wouldn't get caught."

"Oh," comprehension dawned on Peters face.

"Good man Peter," said Sirius patting him on the back, "good man."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Remus, "I mean, Professor McGonagall got pretty mad when we put a sticking charm on her hat, and making it rain on the entire school, including the teachers, is a lot worse than giving McGonagall a bad hair day," Sirius smiled in remembrance, when McGonagall had finally realized why her hat wouldn't come of, she had already pulled on it so hard that all the hair the hat had stuck to was pulled out of her neat bun, "what if we get the charms wrong and lighting comes through as well, considering we'll be in the rafters, we'll be a prime target."

"Remus," said James, "we've gone over this a thousand times and you yourself went over the charms in every book you could get your hands on, so its safe, and stop talking like it's not your scaring Peter." Peter had indeed paled at the thought of being struck by lightning.

"Come on guys," said Ari, rolling up the schools plans James had nicked from Filch's office while he was being interrogated for setting dungbombs off on the third floor, we have to go when the food appears, they'll be the least likely to be looking up at the ceiling then."

"Good thinking," said James.

"It was your idea mate."

"I know, come on, I thought we were going," and James took out his wand and taped a stone about three feet from the ground. It and some of its neighbors moved aside to make a hole. James hoisted himself up and dropped into a small room. It had buckets of cleaning supplies and tools James knew were used to maintain the ceiling and its rafters. When all five were in the room they gave each other one final nod and began climbing the ladder that had been attached to the wall.

Up they climbed until they reached a small door. With James in the lead they crawled out, and then went out in each direction, crawling around in the spider web of beams, stopping periodically to point their wands at the ceiling and mutter a few words. They had spent hours researching and memorizing where they would have to go, and each person had a certain path they must follow.

When they were done each person had ended up against a wall or in a corner, hidden for the most part from view. After confirming they all were in place, they all lifted their wands in unison and finished the spell in one whispered voice.

The spells that made the rain from the enchanted ceiling disappear a few feet from the ceiling fell, and everyone in the Great Hall were suddenly in the midst of the torrential downpour, including the five students hiding in the rafters.

Several shrieks sounded below and there was a rush as students began fighting their way out of the Great Hall and the rainstorm. Teachers all had their wands out, trying to figure out what had happened to the enchanted ceiling. Peter was craning his neck, trying to see what was happening below. Suddenly he slipped on the now wet beam and fell, screaming as he did so.

"Peter!" four voices in unison cried, fumbling for their wands, not sure what they were going to do, nobody knew a spell that could help.

Dumbledore, however, knew many spells Peters friends did not, he was also more practiced at getting his wand out from under his robes. Just as Peter parted from the rafter he had been sitting on, Dumbledore whipped around, his wand in his hand, and made a complicated movement with his wand.

Peter slowed as he neared the floor, and his feet somehow got under him. A more graceful person might have been able to land daintily on their feet and then skip off like nothing had happened at all. Peter however, had always been very clumsy, and being terrified didn't help matters, so he landed in a heap on the floor. At least this heap was in one piece.

Professor Durham, the Arithmancy teacher, hurried over to Peter to make sure he was okay while Dumbledore directed his gaze to the four students still in the rafters.

"I think it would be wise for you four to join Peter down here with us. You could then tell Professor Flitwick what you did to our ceiling so he can put it right, and then you can ask Professor McGonagall how you will be spending some of your free time," said Dumbledore.

Sirius, James, Ari, and Remus began to crawl back to the door that would lead them back down again. As Ari turned, she could have sworn she had seen a twinkle in Dumbledore's striking blue eyes.

Five wet students made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, their trainers making squelching noises as they followed their head of house. They passed students on their way.

"Hey Evens," said James when they passed her along with two other girls, "how about that rain, refreshing wasn't it?"

"Gits," muttered Lily as she passed.

"This isn't time to brag Potter," said McGonagall sternly.

"Yes Professor-Ma'am," said James happily.

Once inside her office, McGonagall summoned three more chairs to go with the two already facing her desk, than took a seat behind her desk.

"Are you sure you want us to sit in your chairs?" asked Sirius, a look of fake concern on his face, "my mother would never let me sit in anything when I'm wet, afraid I might ruin some priceless chair." Remus sniggered

"I never got why people spent so much money on things all they would ever do is sit on," said Ari, earning more laughs.

"As interesting as you conversation is," said McGonagall, her mouth little more than a line, "I think perhaps you ought to listen to what I have to say.

"I'm sure that you thought that your behavior tonight was funny, but it wasn't, it was wrong, you disturbed hundreds of peoples meals, made almost everybody in the entire school wet, causing them to have to change clothes, if anyone was trying to study or write something,"

"Maybe people should stop doing homework when they should be eating and just eat," muttered Sirius.

"If anyone," McGonagall said louder, "was trying to study or write something, making a good use of their time if they can multitask, than their books and homework could have possibly been ruined."

"Ah, come on Professor," said James, "all the teachers are depressing the students, giving them homework, assigning tests on the same day as test for other classes, the student body was getting to serious, always studying, being forced to do homework when they should be able to relax and eat dinner," McGonagall raised her eyebrows warningly, "we were just trying to put some fun back in peoples lives."

"By having them rained on when they 'should be able relax and eat dinner'?"

Peter turned red and Remus shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well, I got rained on, and I feel better," said Ari unconcerned. Sirius and James nodded.

"I wasn't worried about you Miss Alagondar, you seem to be able to relive yourself of stress by playing hangman with Mr. Black in the back of my classroom. I would think you would be at least a little sorry, considering you little plan almost had Peter here injured, but I guess that is too much to ask for. Seeing as I am not going to be able to talk some sense into the five of you, perhaps Mr. Filch will have better luck, as you will be serving detention with him every night for two weeks, helping him clean the castle, so I would advise you to not put any more essence of skillywak in the dungeons, because you will be the ones cleaning it up," she conjured a plate of sandwiches, "you may each have one, than go up to your common room."

The five trooped up to the common room, laughing at the faces of the students when the Great Hall rained on them.

------------

A/N: Some nice fluff to show the average day of the Marauders. I know it is a little out of line with what had been happening, but the point is, even if for a day or so the Mauraders friends act odd, they are still good friends, plus my muse made me write this chapter, since it was its only fully formed idea in a while. My muse came to me when I remembered a scene in one of the movies of it raining, but the rain coming from the ceiling vanished long before it hit the students, and I was wondering what kept it up there.

**Attention Readers: **The reason I have not updated in so long is that no one has reviewed. Just so you know, I will not update unless there is at least one review for the previous chapter. If you want me to update, I would suggest reviewing.

I do know that the story is comming out weird, it is great in my head but not so great on paper. I am considering taking a few years off to perfect my writting skills (or get them existant). What do you think? Do you think I should continue now, or wait, or throw away the entire idea? (even if you tell me to throw it away, I probably won't) If you do like the idea, but think it needs work don't take me off/add me to your story alerts, and I just might update in a few years making this what you thought it would be when you started reading. I thank you for your time, and beg you for your review. How did you like the story? What do you think I should do as far as continuing it? What are your views on staple removers? Hit the button and tell me.

A thanks to:

amythestpony: thank you for being patient about not being posted, and for understanding my strange need to skip and sing.

Roidieu: I don't mind spelling corrections, and I forgive you for not realizing there was more than one chapter up.

Feathertail1021 I'm glad you like the story, I went to your bio, and I was forced to put so many things in mine it is now long…anyway, as a first time reviewer you get a cookie.

Jack'N'SallyGal: So many reviews! Somebody understands the joy of somebody reviewing every chapter, not just the last one I wrote! Anyway, here's a longer chapter for you, my muse seems to be coming back, they might get longer, but they might get shorter, it really just depends on how my muse is feeling. The whole LOTR's thing will make more sense later, I am debating whether you will know what is going on before the Marauders, or find out as they do, I also don't know when the Marauders will find out, it might be second year, and they are still in the beginning of first. If it is that far away, you might know sooner, again, its pretty much all up to my muse.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, this is just a temporary author's note to inform anyone that had this story on alert that I have restarted this story under a new name, Marauder Reborn, in my opinion the writing is much better and hopefully the story is better as well, just thought I'd tell you.


End file.
